Why weren't the dinosaurs moved from Nublar to Sorna?
Many people believed that our protagonists (the dinosaurs) in Jurassic World 2/Fallen Kingdom would be moved to Isla Sorna, as it was used for the location of both Jurassic Park: The Lost World and Jurassic Park III (3), so why weren't they? First of all, in the Jurassic Park game, it was stated that Isla Sorna was also volcanic. Where would the dinosaurs go when Sorna began to blow? Another point to this was that Isla Sorna has a booming predatory population, due to INGEN secretly creating and experimenting with new dinosaurs, ie, the Spinosaurus Aegypticus. There was a chance that the herbivores would fall back into extinction, as this was a serious topic touched upon the dinos of Sorna. It was also stated that the island would be nothing like it was in Jurassic Park III, circa 2001. It would no longer be lush, but overgrown, and the revived-from-extinction plants would most likely have fallen back into extinction or slowly began to become toxic. This, obviously would make it nearly impossible for the herbivores to eat. But, we can't forget INGEN's gene-splicing. This resulted in a nearly impossible to kill spinosaurus, which, just for reference, was hit, in its spine, by a fast-moving plane, shoved to the ground by a 13 ft. tyrannosaur and nearly caught on fire after Alan Grant tossed a flare into an oil-spill the spinosauridae was standing in. The spine contains at least 7 vertebrae that grow to 12 foot tall, and it was shown by freeze frame that blood was torn out of the spine when Nash hit it. The gene-splicing was an attempt to regulate feathers into dinosaurs, which partly worked for the velociraptors on Sorna, with five large quills on the back of their heads and down their necks. It also resulted in odd colorations, like the alpha raptor of the main "egg-thief" pack throughout the movie, and the Ceratosaurus, which was red with multiple black patches/stripes. The Ecosystem of the Island INGEN had personnel working the island, but when Hurricane Clarissa hit, every member of staff was evacuated. The INGEN workers unlocked every cage in the facility, in an attempt to assure the survival of some of their dinosaurs, which, obviously worked. After a short amount of time, presumably a few years, the dinosaurs were thriving on the island, seen in Jurassic Park: The Lost World (2) and Jurassic Park III. They had no problem surviving, as it was a tropical island off the coast of Costa Rico, and a part of the island chain known as "The Five Deaths". In 1999, INGEN was accused of cloning illegal dinosaurs, and the claims were furthered in 2001. The ecosystem collapsed and the remainder of the surviving dinosaurs were moved to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. As of right now, Isla Sorna is said to have no remaining dinosaurs, but many people do not believe that. The condition of the current plant life and creatures that are currently, if they are any, roaming the island is unknown. According to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2) Isla Sorna is, still a no-fly zone, just as it was in 2001, but it is confirmed to be abandonned. Category:Jurassicpark Category:Islasorna Category:Islanublar Category:Dinosaur Category:Spinosaurus Category:INGEN Category:Velociraptors Category:Extinct Category:Herbivore Category:Carnivore Category:Ceratosaurus Category:Alangrant Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Pack Category:Jurassicworld Category:Jurassicworld2 Category:Jurassicpark1 Category:Jurassicpark2 Category:Thelostworld Category:Fallenkingdom Category:JurassicparkIII Category:Jurassicpark3 Category:ROaR